Hearts and Livers
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: They were total opposite. In which Gai embraced his nature as a selfish man through and through.


Disclaimer: I don't own Choujin Sentai Jetman.

Pairing: Rokumeikan Kaori/ Yuuki Gai

Summary: Yuuki Gai was a selfish man through and through.

Inspired: Tsuki to Atashi to Reizouko by Ikimono Gakari

* * *

Gai loved to compare things.

For woman, he categorized them as flowers. Some were beautiful yet wild and some were small, some were exceptionally magnificent. A flower wasn't ugly; they were all wonderful in their unique ways.

Every flowers had their niches in nature.

Beauty was not in all way insignificant and he was a selfish man for his borderline obsessive behaviour of something beautiful.

Diamonds, friendships, enemies, life was something he grasped in hand, since he went for his next great adventure.

Love never was.

He understood the concept behind it.

Love was a feeling he'd suffered as temporary weakness when Chloe, an American friend that left Japan or while he'd been brainwashed to accept yakuza as his kin or when his first attraction (not love) made him a bentou everyday until she'd dumped him for a nicer man.

Love was a burden.

That was until he met Rokumeikan Kaori.

* * *

He'd met a handful of innocent and ladylike women before. (He was a Casanova. What did you expect?). He'd fair share of fling with racy, randy, usual women, all types of them.

None of them shared the quality of the Rokumeikan heiress.

Kaori was pretty but not too pretty. Long straight black hair that sometimes she put into bun or plaits or just a simple coloured bandanna, small and petite with good proportion, bright eyes, a rather large front teeth and gummy smile that made him sometimes feels fuzzy and out of place.

A flaw to prove her humanity, Ako sometimes joked.

She had an almost perfect life and to be married with another heir before she kicked the man's ass and proceeded to save them while riding the bike and wearing her bridal gown!

She was kind and naïve, yet had an instinct that she followed, a secret that made her so likeable and loveable by other high class people.

Her parents were traditionalists and Gai could see the ending of this dinner.

Before he could move, Kaori had grabbed his right arm; eyes glinted in a way that made him shiver. The last time this woman put her greatest art of persuasion, he was holding all the things she'd shopped with the Commander and Ako alone and considering how stubborn he was, Kaori had her name carved into his liver as Miracle Worker.

* * *

His parents had almost suffered a heart attack when he announced that he would marry.

His father had refused him to marry with some random, useless woman and his mother who usually coddled him had been frowning all day.

The demure grey herringbone skirt, coupled with button up ruffles white blouse, cashmere bolero, mother pearl's necklace and soft tortoise and carved swan jade that adorned her hair would prove nothing if her attitude said otherwise, Mother announced.

Luckily for mother, his fiancée was a lady through and through.

The highest one in the echelon, an ojou-sama.

All the insult that his mother had been thrown at her was countered subtly and efficiently effective.

Until mother mentioned him as embarrassing son who didn't even have a decent job and was a beggar for marrying an heiress like her.

Kaori replied her with her most haughty expression he'd ever seen.

"At least, Gai had never bothered you for money, Yuuki-san. He will never have."

It was such an alien declaration, so bold for a woman who probably never talked back to anyone in all her life, who used to call Jetman as Gentlemen, who was too afraid to fly a jet, the princess who shied away from punches and kicks that Commander subjected them to.

The soul of his heart claimed that, no she wasn't even bothered with his random jobs and she would make sure that he still enjoy his time to play saxophones and night life, provided that he was together with her most of the times.

She was both a passive and possessive woman.

When she walked down to the altar, white gown with swan feathers, bright eyes like diamond from frozen lake, long black hair pulled up with onyx and pearl crystal comb and smile that put even the brightest stars in the galaxies to shame, he smiled, small and genuine and full of life.

Because tying his life with a woman who had laughed freely with him after those disastrous meetings was totally worth it.


End file.
